Ash catches a Meowth (revived fanfic)
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: ARRRGH ! My last attempt at this fanfic was so good, but I ran out of days to finish it! Anyway enjoy the chapter. I will have to start all over again and I am a slow writer.


**Okay well my last try to do this story had a good start, but died when my time management was compramised. So I'm starting from scratch and finishing the story before uploading. Cause staying up till three am is killing me. (Literally) (Seriously I get seizures, and staying up that late can cause one.)**

 **Team rocket has a big fight about Ash and Pikachu. Meowth has had it with all the failed scams to capture Pikachu and blames his two cohorts. So team rocket decide to go their separate ways and capture Pikachu on their own. However in a bizarre twist of fate. Meowth now all alone finds himself saved by Ash, after a night of being chased by angry pokemon. Unfortunately Jesse and James bomb the group of young trainers and labels Meowth a traitor. A big explosion sends Ash and Meowth soaring into the forest. Split up from Brock and Misty and his pokemon, Ash now will have to rely on Meowth to get back to his friends and save Pikachu before it's too late.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO not own pokemon or any thing else that belongs to game freak, Nintendo, or its creators.**

 **Now with no further a due please enjoy the show.**

As our heroes Ash Brock and Misty make their way down route 16 heading towards Celidon city, Misty notices a quiet little creek with a pleasant smell of fresh cut flowers. There stood an old cottage with an elderly woman placing a vase of flowers on her window seal.

"Oh why hello there children. Is there something I can do for you?" The elderly woman questioned as she turned to them with a smile.

"Excuse me mam but how much farther is it to Celidon city?" Ash asked as they approach her.

"Oh not too far from here." Came another voice from behind them. It was an old man with a scruffy looking beard. He had an ax and some fire wood in his hands. As he set down the piece of wood and ax he then walked over to the three pokemon trainers.

"Say won't you all come inside for a while? we hardly ever get any visitors and ma here just made lunch, I'm sure we can make more for ya'll." The old man asked as he wrapped his arms around Ash, Brock and Misty and led them to the door.

"Wait a minute we're not hungry." Misty complained as he continued to shove her along.

"Yeah! And besides I really want to get my next gym badge in the next town." Ash whined.

"Oh don't be silly you're all growing twerp- uh kids." The suspicious old man stated, continually to shove.

"Hey something seems familiar here. Your voices." Brock questioned as he was also shoved.

"Wait a minute you guys are from team rocket aren't you?" Ash yelled as he began to recognize their voices.

Struggling to get free, the kind old people then lowered their heads and began to laugh sinisterly to themselves. "Heeh haaa haaa haaa haaa! Now enjoy the ride kiddies!" The old man laughed and with one final push Ash Brock and Misty fell inside the cottage. Before they could even touch the wood floors. Meowth pressed a large green button on his remote releasing a trap door.

"Oh no!" Misty screamed wrapping her arms around her precious little Togepi.

"Bulbasaur vine whip!" Ash called out as he threw the pokeball. Ash held onto Bulbasaur as it tried to grabbed hold of the edge of the trap door but got hold of James's leg instead. At the same time Bulbasaur wrapped around Brock and Misty stopping them from falling. Below was something that looked like a conveyor belt leading to a large machine.

" You're getting good at this twerp." Jesse commented as James struggled to get his leg free. They stood back to back, arms crossed against their chests and recited the motto."To protect the world from devastation. James tried to drag his leg over the floor boards while saying his part. "To unite all peoples within our nation. James smirked going back to his cooler pose and pulled at his fake beard. Still trying to get free from the vine he pushed as hard as he could to get it off. "To the denounce the evils of truth in love." "Ah, eh To extend our reach to the stars above!" he grunted resorting to kicks. "Jesse." "James!" "Team rocket blast of at the speed of light." S-Surrender now or prepare to fight! Oh why won't this thing let go of me!" "Heeh, Meowth that's right." Meowth sighed lowering his head in embarrassment.

Ash, Misty, and Brock looked up at their dimwitted enemy and shouted in anger "TEAM ROCKET!"

Pikachu: "Pi, pi ka chu!"

Ash looked at them with slanted eyes and asked in a very blunt voice, "Don't you guys ever pick on someone else for a change?"

"Ah hahaha! Not at all twerp. In fact the chase makes the reward all that much sweeter." Jesse retorted and bent over to reach out her hand. "Now then give us Pikachu or you can all fall into our newest mechanism. Start it up Meowth."

"Roger will co." Meowth said and pressed the large red button next to the green button. Activating the machine below them. Many robotic arms shot out of the large squared machine as a stack of hay that was on the conveyer belt came closer to it. The arms then folded it all into a bail. Not taking the threat too seriously Ash sighed then turned to Pikachu on his shoulder and asked, "Pikachu use thunder bolt on these clowns okay?" "Pika." Pikachu replied simply as he jumped up and out of their trap and gave all three a good zapping.

Setting off an explosion in Meowth's controller the room then exploded tearing a hole in the ceiling and sending team rocket soaring in the sky.

"Team rocket's blasting off again!" They yelled as they disappeared from Ash's view. Climbing out of the trap Ash couldn't help but comment. "Man those guys never seem to catch a break huh?"

As team rocket crashed into the forest Meowth leaped out from their hole.

"THAT'S IT! I've had it wit you bozos. The twerps aren't even scared of us no more! And it's all because you guys mess it up all the time.

This time Jimmy boy here slipped up and gave them a hint before I could spring dah trap on them.

"Hey now! Jesse was the one who didn't grab hold of Pikachu when they were falling in the trap door I set up." James retorted pointing at her with a stern glare.

"Well it was Meowth who forgot to make the electric proof cage again!" Jesse yelled pointing at Meowth.

"Dah Don't point those fingers at me!" Meowth yelled as he jumped up and scratched her in the face.

"Ah my gourgous face! Why you little fur ball I aught to!" Jesse James and Meowth began to bicker hitting and scratching at each other's faces. With a final scratch attack both Jesse and James ended up with big cuts on their faces.

Meowth gave a grumpy grunt and hopped off with his back turned from them. As they fell to the ground in pain Meowth sneared in a angry voice.

"If this is what they call a team I want out! I'll capture Pikachu on my own! See youz two later or better yet never."

"Oh fine go then you traitor! Like we needed you anyway!" Jesse yelled as she watched him leave. "Let's go then James Pikachu and the twerps should be not that far away." She stated getting back up and headed for their balloon.

"Right Jesse we'll catch that Pikachu faster than you can say sleepy snoozy snorlax!" James spoke as he got up and followed after her.

As Meowth walked along the now dark path his head began to cool off after realizing one crucial detail.

"AH! I'M ALL ALONE! Who's going to protect Meowth!?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash just a few feet away from him that sent shivers down his spine. It was a Rydon and a ryhorn battling over a tree full of berries.

[A/N: Does anyone know why pokemon only eat berries and not the other pokemon, grass or leaves?]

Meowth frozen in fear had a hard time getting away. His knees felt like jelly and were shaking like crazy. His mouth immediately dropped when they picked up on his sent and turned to face him.

"DAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled regaining his power to move. He ran and ran until it was morning. By that time the Rydon and Ryhorn that had chased him finally gave up. Probably went back to eating the tree's fruit and then going off to sleep.

It was about 7:30 when Meowth smelled something delicious wafting in the air. His bumps and bruises on his swollen body ached, and his empty stomach growled like a snorlax.

"That smell. Which way is it coming from? I just gotta eat something quick or I don't think I'm gonna make it" Meowth groaned rubbing his furry little tummy.

Suddenly another loud crash was heard from in front of him. "Gah! It's a kangaskong!" Meowth tried to run but soon reached the edge of a cliff. Trapped in a rock and a hard place Meowth only had two options. Either fight with all his remaining strength or fall off the cliff. Below was a large ravine with a large forest beneath it.

"Kangas, kangas kong!" Meowth had accidentally stumbled on to this kangaskong's den.

The mother kangaskong growled as she circled around him for a moment. Just before she lashed out at him with her claw. Lucky for Meowth the kangaskong only grazed him on the cheek, but also caused him to lose his footing.

Meowth slipped from the ground and dangled from the side of the cliff by a few roots. He started to cry as this couldn't get any worse could it? "WAh ha ha ha, sniff I should have never left the team. I can't even hold on to a measly root for too long. Jesse, James I'm so sorry!" However no one heard his cries as the kangaskong came in for the final attack.

"Squirtle water gun! Bulbasaur vine whip!" A familiar voice called out. A large spray of water collided with the kangaskong and scared it away.

This causes Meowth to loose his grip though, for the roots became really muddy. At the last minute Ash's Bulbasaur wrapped around Meowth's body and saving his life.

"It's dah twerp?..." Meowth muttered as he was pulled to safety.

 **wheew chapter one DONE. XD Please leave me a Review. NO flames though. I'm trying to picture what an episode would look like if Meowth ever left team rocket for team twerp. Lol that always makes me laugh.**

 **While also working on other fanfictions. Multi tasking basically. Like a INUYASHA fanfiction a one piece fanfic, a hey Arnold fanfiction and a multiple Anime fanfiction called Elemental heroes. Watch out for that ONE it's going to blow you away.**

 **And much more.**

 **Thanks for reading ^-^ and please leave a review at the end**


End file.
